Entre las nubes
by Mitzuko-chan
Summary: Una misteriosa villa... una princesa perdida... el reinado de los genios está en peligro... ¿podrá nuestro hanyou hacer algo? ¿Él y Sesshoumaru se unirán esta vez? Review, onegai!
1. Chapter 1

Holitas! Pues heme aquí con un fic nuevo que, aunque ustedes no lo crean… me vino en un sueño! (Ya hasta sueño con anime… no sé si eso sea preocupante… :S) Todo lo que describo aquí (más algunas cosillas que vendrán en capítulos próximos ;P) las soñé y vi con claridad anoche. Pero en fin, mejor me dejo de rollos! espero les agrade!

---COPYRIGHT ---

Ninguno de los personajes de Inu Yasha me pertenece, y no estoy buscando ningún beneficio lucrativo por escribir ésto (o sea que lo hago de gratis!). Todos los personajes de este fic, excepto aquellos creados por mi, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi-sensei y de todas las compañías correspondientes, yo solo los tomé prestados.

---Arigatô Gozaimasu! ---

**Entre las nubes**

El sol brillaba con una serena calma, proyectando la inusual y sin embargo bella luz amarilla que indica que el mediodía no se encuentra lejos. Además, las pocas nubes que había eran de un blanco tan puro, y tan vaporosas que no estorbaban para nada el flujo de la luz. En los techos de las pagodas de aquella ciudad, casi enteramente pintada de blanco, azul y unos cuantos detalles en dorado, se reflejaba la luz del sol, volviendo aún más luminoso el día. Y sin embargo, reinaba una calma sorprendente, pero tranquila: parecía que el lugar había estado en sereno silencio durante años, y sin embargo daba a todas luces la apariencia de estar habitada: por tranquilos y quizá mudos pobladores. Las piedras del camino se veían tan limpias e igualmente blancas, que pareciera que nadie jamás las había pisado. Hasta parecía que era la hora general de la siesta. En medio de la bella villa, había un puente, pintado de blanco también, que atravesaba un pequeño río al más puro estilo veneciano. El río era tan azul, que no se sabía si su color se debía al reflejo del despejado cielo, o si era propio. La tranquilidad era tal que apenas y se escuchaban los sonidos del agua. Pero, la tranquila superficie se alteró ligeramente ante un objeto que flotaba: llevado delicadamente por la corriente del río, sin oponer resistencia. Su tamaño aumentaba entre más se acercaba. Pero no era ni madera, ni ninguna otra "basura": Era un cuerpo humano, de una muchacha. Pero no era un cadáver: la chica tenía los ojos bien abiertos, tarareando algo que sonaba como el mismo flujo del río. Su cabello era rubio, como la luz que en ese momento llegaba a la villa; y sus grandes ojos abiertos eran azules como si también reflejaran el color del cielo. Podría haberse camuflajeado perfectamente con la ciudad: llevaba una yukata blanca con flores de cerezo azules adornándola; el obi ( ) también era azul cielo. Su expresión era distraída, como si no fuera gran cosa venir flotando en un río, y como si no le importara que se estuviera mojando toda al flotar. Por el movimiento del agua, sus largos cabellos parecían algas doradas. Tenía las manos entrelazadas sobre su estómago, como si estuviera descansando placenteramente. Pero no despegaba la vista de un punto del cielo; parecía que quisiera atravesarlo solo con verlo. La sombra que proyectaba el puente estaba ya cerca de ella. Comenzó a entrecerrar sus párpados, como si la atmósfera de la villa la estuviera afectando. Y, antes de pasar bajo del puente y que ella cerrara completamente sus ojos, se alcanza a entrever algo, lo que ella había estado observando con detenimiento: la silueta de un gigantesco castillo (estilo japonés, con forma de pagodas, igual que toda la villa) con techos igualmente azules y paredes blancas… solo que este se encontraba en un lugar inusual: estaba en el cielo, como un espejismo…. Un espejismo tremendamente terrenal, flotando sobre una de las pocas nubes, la más grande… Cuando ella ya tiene los ojos cerrados, interrumpe su tarareo, sólo para decir, como entre sueños: "Chichi-hue…" ( )

---------------------

Pues he ahí el primer capítulo! Si, yo sé que parece que me fumé algo raro antes de dormir xD pero les aseguro que agarrará coherencia entre más avance la historia. En lo personal, amanecí súper relajada y tranquila, que me gustaría soñar así todas las noches. Quizá a primera vista les parezca una pirateada de "Howl's Moving Castle", pero aparte de que no he tenido la fortuna de verla ToT la neta la historia es radicalmente diferente ;D Bueno, gente bonita, espero sus comentarios sobre este fic mío de yo! Cuídense! Matta ne!

( ) Obi es la faja que tiene los kimonos y las yukatas

( ) Chichi-hue significa "padre"; pero ya casi no se usa, porque es tremendamente formal y elegante. (De hecho, es el apelativo con el que Sesshoumaru llama a su padre Inutaisho )


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, bella gente! Bueh, después de unas buenas siestecitas ;D aquí tá el siguiente capítulo de este mi fic Espero les guste!

**Capítulo 2:**

-¡Sesshoumaru-sama!- exclamó un sirviente que parecía sapo, llamando al bello youkai que se encontraba más delante de él- ¿Por qué tanta prisa?- "¡No lo había visto tan agitado desde hace años! Y lo peor del caso es ¡que jamás me dice nada! TT" pensaba el susodicho, mejor conocido como Jaken.

-¡Vamos, Jaken-sama, no se quede atrás!- exclamó con desenfado una chiquilla, llamándole.

-Para ti es muy fácil decirlo, Rin, tu vas montada en Ah-Un ¬¬

La niña solo se rió, aunque para ser francos ella también estaba preocupada por su amo. Jamás, en el tiempo que había pasado junto a él, habían caminado tan rápido. A pesar de mantener su expresión fría, se veía que el Inutaiyoukai tenía prisa, mucha prisa. Pero decidió no interrogarlo. Ella confiaba plenamente en Sesshoumaru.

El medio día se acercaba, y el valle por el que iban caminando seguía hasta perderse en la distancia, como un interminable mar verde; sin embargo, Rin alcanzó a distinguir un punto blanco en el horizonte. ¿Acaso sería…?

-¿Nos dirigimos al mar, Señor Sesshoumaru?- preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-¡No seas tonta, niña!- le reprochó Jaken, como si el poco conocimiento de Rin acerca de geografía fuera a ofender hasta al mismísimo valle- Estamos demasiado al centro del territorio como para un mar… quizá sea un lago.

-No, ninguno de los dos- habló al fin el lord- Es una villa.

Tanto Rin como Jaken se quedaron muy sorprendidos.

-¿Una villa, Sesshoumaru-sama?- cuestionó Rin de nuevo.- Pero entonces, ¿por qué destella tanto?

Jaken ya estaba a punto de callar a la humana, pues de haberse atrevido él mismo a hacer la pregunta, no hubiera recibido más que una mirada asesina; pero Rin es, después de todo, Rin.

-Porque es toda blanca, Rin-contestó Sesshoumaru, sin inmutarse ni disminuir el paso- y el sol se refleja.

La niña hizo una gran exclamación de "Oooooohhhh!" mientras Jaken miraba atónito a su amo. Pero Rin aún tenía otra pregunta:

-¿Y porqué vamos hacia allá, señor Sesshoumaru?

Solo entonces Sesshoumaru se detuvo para ver a la niña de reojo.

-Lo veras cuando lleguemos -concluyó. Después continuó con su rápido andar.

-¡Si! ¡Vaya! ¿No es emocionante, Jaken-sama?

Este no le respondió, solo continuó caminando tras de su amo con la boca aún bastante abierta.

-Kagome, ¿en verdad estás segura?

-Te lo juro, Shippo, esa aura es algo muy poderoso… pero solamente comencé a sentirlo cuando estábamos aquí cerca…

-Además, Colmillo de Acero no comienza a latir solo porque si…-comentó Inu Yasha, sujetando con fuerza la funda de su poderosa espada- por aquí hay algo raro.

Comenzaron a subir una ladera de mullido pasto verde, que se alzaba alta e imponente, sobre un valle. Aunque la inclinación del monte no dificultaba que subieran, la esponjosa hierba sí que lo hacía, pues amortiguaba cada uno de sus pasos, por lo que todos estuvieron cansados y jadeando cuando llegaron a la cima. Allí, los sorprendió el mismo resplandor blanco que a la pequeña Rin:

-¡Miren eso!- exclamó Sango, que fue la primera en llegar a la cumbre del cerro, pues su condición física era mucho mejor que la de los otros xD.

-Hum… me pregunto qué será… brilla mucho…-comentó el monje, llegando junto a Sango, y tratando de recuperar la compostura.

-UHF… no sé… argh… pero…… hmpf…- jadeaba Inu Yasha, pues Kagome y Shippo se habían… ajem… instalado en su espalda para mejor subir el cerro- ustedes dos, ¿harían el favor de quitarse, gorrones?- ambos se bajaron, con una sonrisa conciliadora (claro, ellos no tuvieron que cargar a nadie durante la subida ¬¬) Pero Inu Yasha no pudo protestar más (quizá fue una suerte: los adjetivos como "zánganos" y "aprovechados" le hubieran valido más de un par de Osuwari's) pues Colmillo de Acero comenzó de nuevo a palpitar.- Este comportamiento es raro en Colmillo- comentó, mirando también fijamente el brillante punto blanco a la distancia- y tiene que ver con esa luz.

-Si- le confirmó Kagome- la presencia viene de allí. Pero… es tan sutil…

-Vamos- dijo Sango, viendo a su pequeña Kirara, que de inmediato adquirió su gigantesca transformación. La Taiji-ja la montó, y atrás de ella Miroku. Los "zánganos" volvieron a subir a Inu Yasha, que no se quejó esta vez, partiendo a toda velocidad hacia aquel punto brillante. Y si no hubiera sido por el suave pasto que les retrasó la subida, quizá hubieran visto (y olido, por parte de Inu Yasha) a los youkais y a la niña que se dirigían al mismo destino.

Las siluetas blancas de las pagodas se veían ya muy cerca, altas e imponentes. Rin no cesaba de asombrarse, ya fuera por las bellas construcciones, el color blanco de la ciudad, o porque no parecía que hubiera nadie allí. Sesshoumaru se detuvo un momento, como para orientarse, delante de la estatua, blanca también, de una ninfa. Ahí notó el río, que corría tranquilo sin hacer siquiera un sonido, como para no perturbar la calma que seguía imperando en el lugar (Como si la atmósfera se lo hubiera ordenado, Rin había permanecido callada-aunque aun asombrada- entre más se adentraban en la villa). Había un puente algo hacia su izquierda… y vio que, bajo la sombra de este, pasaba algo… o más bien alguien. El Inutaiyoukai se movió rápidamente en su dirección. Al acercarse, notó a la chica de cabellos rubios, como dormida sobre el agua. El apuesto youkai se inclinó y la sacó del agua con toda la celeridad de la que fue capaz, sin que se alterara la fría expresión de su rostro. (A/N: ¡que envidia! xD) La niña no reaccionó, pero entreabrió ligeramente sus labios y suspiró: señal inequívoca de que seguía viva, al menos. Sesshoumaru solo la observó por un momento, como reconociéndola; después la depositó al lado del camino, donde habían una especie de arbustos de ornato. Enseguida, se dirigió hacia su izquierda, en dirección al puente que el inerte cuerpo de la chica acababa de cruzar. Cuando Jaken y Rin llegaron a la altura del río, él se limitó a ordenar:

-Jaken, Rin, vayan al valle que acabamos de cruzar en Ah-Un. Esperen ahí.

Ambos vieron a su amo con perplejidad. Pero no tardaron en obedecer.

-"Lástima"-pensó Rin, ya a bordo de Ah-Un, con Jaken a su espalda y camino al valle-"me hubiera gustado quedarme explorando la ciudad. Se veía muy bonita… aunque bastante callada"- dirigió una mirada distraída al piso. Ahí vio como algo comenzaba a moverse entre la impecable blancura de la ciudad.

-¿Huh?- parpadeó y miró de nuevo. No vio nada.

-¿Te pasa algo, Rin?- preguntó de mal talante Jaken, aun enfadado porque su amo los había "abierto" de esa manera.

-¿Eh?... ¡ah! No, nada, Jaken-sama- "Debió ser mi imaginación…"

El trayecto sobre el dragón de dos cabezas fue mucho más agradable, pues además del aire fresco, el sol del mediodía se iba inclinando poco a poco sobre el oeste, y ya no daba tan directo sobre el verde esmeralda del valle que estaban sobrevolando.

Al estar frente a la aldea, que brillaba como una luciérnaga entre follaje verde, todos se quedaron asombrados. El primero en salir del transe fue Inu Yasha, que dijo un callado "Vamos", dando un paso al frente. Los otros asintieron. Se adentraron con lentitud en la villa. Les pasó lo mismo que a Rin, guardaron silencio como para no romper la frágil calma del lugar. El río ya estaba a la vista, pues ellos iban por la calle "principal". Kagome, con Shippo en su hombro, iba algo más atrás que los demás, con la mirada distraída contemplando las pagodas. Pero creyó ver, pasando junto una puerta a su derecha, algo negro que se movía con rapidez. Pero al voltear a verlo mejor, no había nada. Se detuvo un momento, como para cerciorarse.

-¿Qué tienes, Kagome?- le preguntó Shippo en un susurro involuntario ( )

-No, nada- le contestó con el mismo volumen de voz- creí ver algo- y apresuró el paso, para alcanzar a los demás. El hilo cristalino de agua se acercaba cada vez más. Al fin todos se detuvieron en la orilla.

-Pareciera que no hay nadie- dijo Sango, igual de bajito que Shippo antes.

-Es verdad-la apoyó Miroku- y sin embargo, no sé ve descuidada… todo parece nuevo.

Inu Yasha suspiró, aun aferrado a Colmillo.

Pero Shippo vigilaba. El pequeño kitsune comenzó a observar su alrededor. Encontraba ese lugar algo escalofriante. Su mirada divagó por las techumbres de las casas, las piedras blancas que hacían un como caminito a las orillas del río, los arbustos tan bien cuidados y a la chica que dormía debajo de ellos… ¿¡Una chica!

-¡Kagome! ¡Mira! ¡Una muchacha!- exclamó, olvidando hablar en voz baja y saltando del hombro de la joven miko, para acercarse a la durmiente. Todos corrieron tras él.

Efectivamente, era una niña, que parecía profundamente dormida, como si no hubiera hecho otra cosa en siglos que dormir. Sin embargo, era la primera persona que encontraban en ese lugar tan raro, y claro, Inu no es la encarnación de la paciencia y la cortesía, precisamente.

-¡Oye, tú, despierta!-dijo con voz recia, acercándose un poco al rostro de la rubia- ¡queremos hablar contigo!

-¡Inu Yasha!- se indignó Kagome, tomándolo por el cuello de su haori y alzándolo- ¿¡qué no tienes respeto por el sueño de los demás, maleducado!- le regañó en un apresurado murmullo.

-¡No es tiempo de pensar en gentileza, Kagome!- le devolvió el furioso murmullo- ¡Es la primera persona que vemos aquí, ha de saber algo!

-¿¡Y porqué no te esperas a que despierte! De veras que a veces…

Bueno, si Inu Yasha no la despertó al principio, sus "discretos" susurros terminaron de hacerlo. Sus párpados temblaron ligeramente antes de abrirlos, señal para que todos se callaran y solo se dedicaran a observarla. Cuando estuvieron abiertos, no los miró enseguida, si no que se quedaron un par de segundos clavados aun en el cielo. Después comenzó a examinar con lentitud a los extraños que se encontraban frente a ella. Se incorporó a medias, como para verlos mejor. Ahora que la veía, despierta y callada, no se le hacía tan fácil hablarle. Inu Yasha se quedó como trabado. Pero no hizo falta que se preocupara, pues ella les habló primero, con una voz que, a diferencia de las suyas, no parecía perturbar para nada el silencio de la aldea.

-Que bueno que han llegado. Justo a tiempo.

-----------------------------

Bueno, pues fin del chap 2! En este si me extendí un poquitín, gomen U yo sé que la hago mucho de emoción, pero es que (a mi punto de vista de narradora omnisciente) la vibra de este fic es más bien relajada, no como mis otros fics, así que la verdad yo no tengo prisa por contarlo (eso no sé porque me sonó a juglar ¬¬ xD) y prefiero centrarme en las descripciones y eso para poder transportarlos a esa aldea, que sientan el silencio y que terminen hablando bajito también xD. Claro que si no les gusta espero su review para que ya me deje de tanta jalada y vaya al grano xD Ya saben, cualquier comentario, queja, duda, sugerencia, felicitación o jitomatazo me alegra mucho recibirlos

Ah! Y 10000000 gracias **Willnira-chan**, por ser mi primera lectora en este fic! si fumamos de la misma tu y yo… ¿¿¡¡¡pues a poco no se siente chido! XDDD Espero que te haya gustado este chap, y que le cuentes a todos tus "amiguis" para que me lean, ¿si? xD jajajaja, gracias y continúa leyéndome, onegai! Cuídese!

Matta ne, gente bonita!

( ) ¿A poco nunca les ha pasado que empiezan a hablar bajito sin darse cuenta, aunque la ocasión no lo amerite? ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Holitas, a todos! Perdón por hacerlos esperar, jejejeje, pero al fin me tomé un tiempo para irme con Morguapo (como lo ha bautizado Hinata-chan xD) y traerles este chapi. Ojalá les guste!

**Capítulo 3:**

Todos se quedaron perplejos ante la oji-azul, que no se veía sorprendida de verlos. Ésta, mientras la seguían viendo, se incorporó por completo. Tendría en apariencia al menos unos 14 años. Se sacudió su yukata, aún algo húmeda por el río. Después volteó a ver a sus admirados visitantes.

-Creí que no llegarían- les dijo, de nuevo con su voz suave que parecía no perturbar el silencio de aquella villa- se demoraron bastante. Apenas alcancé- señaló hacia arriba- a salir a tiempo.

Ninguno de ellos pudo reprimir una expresión de asombro al ver los techos del flotante castillo, ya medio ocultos por una nube pasajera. El sol de mediodía estaba comenzando a inclinarse, permitiéndoles una visibilidad mejor. Inu Yasha, sin embargo, después de mirar el castillo por unos segundos, se volvió hacia la muchacha.

-Oye, ¿ya nos esperabas?- le preguntó en un tono que distaba mucho de ser un grito, como hacía un momento.

-Si- le dijo ella con una seria naturalidad- pero Sesshoumaru-sama se le adelantó- prosiguió- Él ya se dirigió al castillo. Pude verlo mientras dormía.

Inu Yasha no se mostró sorprendido, y volteó de nuevo a ver el castillo en el cielo, haciendo visera con la mano.

-¿Se… Sesshoumaru?- preguntó temblorosa Kagome, mirando hacia el hanyou.

-Si… mi hermano ya estuvo aquí… aún huele a él…- comentó Inu con una voz distante, aún distraído en ver el cielo. Sango, Miroku, Kagome y Shippo lo miraron bastante alarmados, pues él nunca utilizaba el título "mi hermano" para referirse a Sesshoumaru.

-Disculpe, señorita- dijo Miroku con cautela, pues el silencio aún era pesado- ¿podría decirnos que hace aquí, en esta aldea tan sola…?

Ella lo miró, y sonrió levemente.

-¿Les cuento solo lo que me ha usted preguntado, o la historia desde el principio?

Todos la miraron asombrados.

-C… ¿Cómo así?- balbució Shippo, extrañado. Ella lo miró, con la tranquila sonrisa aún colgada en su cara.

-Pues que podría responder la pregunta del señor monje a secas, es decir: Estaba ahí porque Sesshoumaru-sama me sacó del río; o podría contárselas desde el principio, lo cual nos lleva a la causa, motivo, razón y circunstancia que me trajeron hasta aquí.

La cara de "what?" se hizo general, por lo que la chica optó por contarla desde el comienzo.

- Mi nombre es Yume ( ), y soy una _jin ( )_de las nubes…

Sango interrumpió con delicadeza:

-¿Una jin?

-Así es: un jin es un genio. Soy uno de los espíritus que habitan las nubes. Cuando ustedes ven que las nubes se mueven con rapidez, somos nosotros: si es una nube muy grande, puede ser un edificio nuestro que navega el viento; si son apenas retazos, entonces es un transporte individual. Cuando las nubes se desprenden, es que tenemos que cumplir encargos en distintas direcciones; nosotros somos los que tomamos los cántaros de lluvia y los arrojamos por las nubes ( )

Mi padre es el rey de los jin- prosiguió- y vivimos en aquel castillo, desde que la gran bestia del Oeste, el señor del Viento, Lord Inutaisho, nos lo dio como hogar, hace más de 15 siglos.Pero…- bajó la mirada, apesadumbrada- el genio del Trueno ( ) se metió en nuestro hogar… encerró a mi padre y tiene a mi hermanito a su disposición…- cerró los ojos con fuerza- y mi madre… no sé si la encuentre a tiempo, porque ella sigue viajando… por eso… decidí acudir a la vieja amistad entre los jins y los Inutaiyoukai… por eso han podido ver esta aldea…

-Y… ¿cómo bajaste de allá hasta acá?- le preguntó Sango

-Muy fácil. Después de quitar la barrera desde el castillo-comentó con seriedad- me arrojé de mi ventana hasta el río de esta aldea.

Aunque lo comentó como si no tuviera importancia, consiguió arrancarles expresiones de asombro a sus escuchas.

Kagome bajó la vista, algo confundida. Sin embargo, con este gesto advirtió que algo negro, ahora lo bastante claro como para no confundirlo con una alucinación, pasó junto a sus pies.

-¡KYYYAAAA!- Gritó, brincando hacia un lado

-¡Kagome! ¿Qué te pasa?- le dijo Sango a su vez, pues su grito había desgarrado el silencio peor que un cuchillo, asustando a todos.

-¡Vi… Vi que algo se movía!

-Si… las sombras vuelven a moverse- explicó Yume, con total tranquilidad- Esa es la razón por la que vine a esta aldea. Las sombras me protegerán.

-Co… ¿¡Cómo que… "las sombras"!

-Si- les contestó ella, algo sorprendida de su asombro- Esta aldea fue construida por mi clan y el del joven Inu Yasha- ni siquiera se molestaron en preguntarle como demonios sabía su nombre- para las sombras de las cosas que ya no están.

Cuando les vio la cara de perplejidad, tomó aire y explicó de corrido:

- Cuando una persona muere, su alma se va al otro mundo, pero a veces las sombras se quedan rondando por aquí, causando problemas. Por eso, las sombras de los que ya murieron vienen a vivir aquí. El mediodía es cuando duermen, pues por la posición del sol no se proyecta ninguna sombra, por eso la quietud que notaron cuando llegaron. Pero ahora que el sol se inclina, comienzan a despertarse.

Era verdad. El silencio había comenzado a llenarse de sutiles murmullos, apenas perceptibles, como ecos de voces muy lejanas. Kagome, se acercó a Inu Yasha, algo atemorizada, por el creciente susurro de voces, que parecían una especie de melodía que iba con el río, que no había cambiado su tranquilo fluir. Pero no pasó nada. Solo un par de figuras pasaron por su lado: una mujer, o más bien la silueta de una, que cargaba un canasto, y un pequeño niño con su espectro de pelota: su risa era como cascabelitos muy lejanos, como el sonido de un recuerdo. Yume no se alteró. Parecía que ya estaba acostumbrada.

-¿Entonces… van a ayudarme?- preguntó bajito, como si le avergonzara.

-Claro- le dijo Inu Yasha, sorprendiendo a todos, pues había permanecido totalmente callado durante el relato- Ya sabes- añadió presuroso, al ver los ojos retacados de agradecimiento de Yume, y los de ternura de los demás- por el honor entre clanes.

Kagome se rió bajito. En definitiva, Inu Yasha nunca iba a cambiar su forma de ser.

Había mandado poner cortinas a los ventanales, pues tanta luz le molestaba. No es que Huang no estuviera acostumbrado a la luz, pero tanta luminosidad, sobre todo ese día tan despejado, lo fastidiaba. A pesar de que las cortinas eran vaporosas, filtraban muy poco el brillo de la luz. Le pareció extraño que, tolerando el centelleo de los rayos, no pudiera soportar tanta luz del día. Como para querer demostrar que si podía, corrió ligeramente una cortina y se apoyó en el ventanal. Las pagodas blancas y azules de la aldea de abajo parecían como un mosaico en una tela verde de pasto brillante. Un sonido ligero, el de seda rozando seda, llamó su atención. Pero no era nada: solo era Hare ( ), removiéndose para acomodarse mejor en los cojines. Se detuvo un momento a examinar las facciones del pequeño niño, como si le viera por primera vez: Su corto, pero abundante cabello púrpura, que caía directamente sobre sus igualmente violetas y grandes ojos. Destacaban mucho en su carita, de un blanco porcelana impresionante. La expresión seria de su cara lo hacía parecer realmente un lindo muñequito, un muñequito vestido de seda, con un haori de mangas enormes, y entre cómodos e igualmente grandes cojines, muy suaves. El niño continuaba sentado, solo mirándolo, con esos ojos que parecían no estarlo viendo a él, sino a través de él. Huang sonrió. Lo que más le gustaba de ese chiquillo era que no hablaba a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario; eso era una gran ventaja, pues él no toleraba el escándalo. Huang curvó sus delgados labios en una sonrisa. Luego volvió a mirar por el ventanal.

----------------

¡Hello, hello! Pues he aquí el tercer capítulo de este, mi fic. Espero les haya agradado! A mi me gustó bastante, pero espero sus comentarios que después de todo son los que cuentan! Hoy si que me aventaré un montón de explicaciones, para que no quede ninguna duda:

( ) Yume significa "sueño", y decidí nombrarla así por razones obvias ;D

( ) Jin, efectivamente es un geniecillo de los vientos, aparece sobre todo en la mitología árabe. Su reina es Maimuna, y en este fic, Yume y Hare son hijos de ésta.

( ) Esta idea de los cántaros me la saqué de la mitología azteca: Los tlaloques, los sirvientes de Tláloc, dios de la lluvia, derramaban cántaros sobre la tierra para que lloviera. Después los rompían y eso producía el sonido de los truenos

( ) Es una leyenda china, "Huang y el Genio del Trueno". Aunque en esa historia el genio es de hecho bueno, aquí lo voy a manejar como el chan chan chan villano :P xD Y le puse Huang… pues para ahorrarme la rotura del coco en busca de otro nombre xD

( ) Hare significa "Nube". Como ven, no me complico demasiado la existencia xD ;P

Muchas gracias a toda la gente linda y bella que me escribe! Ya saben, sus comentarios son muy valiosos para mi, ¡no olviden dejarlos! Mil gracias! Matta ne!


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola, gente bella! Bueno, pues aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi fic, que espero les guste Ah! Y ya que noté que mucha gente se preguntó: "¿Y cómo le hace Sesshoumaru para enterarse de las cosas antes que nosotros?", les diré: Al igual que Colmillo de Acero, Comillo Sagrado sintió el llamado de Yume y comenzó a palpitar también (y sabemos que Sessh es mucho más intuitivo que su carnal xD) Además, con eso de que el amo bonito tiene la mente en todo, no se le escapa una ;D (Bueno, la verdad es que yo le fui con el chisme, pero eso es un secretito ;P) Bueno, ¡me dejo de rodeos! ¡He aquí el nuevo chap!

**Capítulo 4:**

-Por el momento, lo más prudente es que descansemos un momento aquí, pues hay nubes de tormenta en el horizonte- anunció Yume, señalando el occidente. Ahí estaban los grandes nubarrones negros, bastante increíbles si se toma en cuenta la belleza del día- No es prudente ir ahora, que Huang está en castillo y le pueda hacer algo a Hare. En la noche, cuando comience a llover y él salga para hacer los truenos, podremos pasar sin que se de cuenta.

-Pero, ¿no dijo usted que son los jins los que hacen llover?- le preguntó cortésmente Miroku- ¿Por qué no se oponen a Huang?

Yume bajó la cabeza.

-Algunos de los cortesanos en el castillo lo intentaron. Pero…- bajó el tono de su voz, a la par que inclinaba aún más su cabeza- los que no terminaron fulminados los encerraron junto con mi venerable padre… Todos le tienen miedo.

-¿Y tu hermanito?- le preguntó Sango, con una mirada preocupada. Después de todo, ella sabía mejor que nadie lo que era eso.

Yume solo agitó la cabeza, sin decir nada. Sango respetó su silencio, y ya no le preguntó nada más.

En verdad, el interior de las pagodas era hermoso. Estaba decorado con muebles de madrea muy fina, que se veían totalmente nuevos. Y sin embargo, las sombras se movían por todos lados, conversando entre ellas. Algunas volteaban de vez en cuando a ver a los viajeros, en murmullos ininteligibles, pero que se escuchaban corteses y hasta encantados. Todos tomaron asiento en unos mullidos cojines que había alrededor de una mesa de centro. La silueta de una muchacha tomó la tetera que había en esta y les sirvió té, ante los ojos maravillados de todos, excepto de Yume, quien conversaba con mucha cortesía con otra sombra: la de un anciano, que era posible distinguir por su encorvada figura. Al parecer, era el dueño de casa. Les hizo una apenas perceptible reverencia, pues las sombras no se distinguen mucho cuando están de frente. Sin embargo, ellos la contestaron. El anciano se fue, dejándolos con una cena bastante real.

-¡Esto es maravilloso! ¿No cree, Excelencia…? ¿Excelencia?- Sango volteó a ver al monje, ocupado en escudriñar algunas sombras femeninas que iban y venían, trayendo té y algunos dulces. Los de ellos eran totalmente reales; los de las sombras convidadas, eran espectros de comida que, según Yume, le había comentado el anciano señor estaban trayendo de las cocinas de los castillos más finos.

-¿Se puede saber que está viendo, Excelencia?- le preguntó Sango, preparando su mano derecha para tomar el Hiraikotsu, por si necesitaba acomodarle un "correctivo" al monje.

-Sencillamente se me hace increíble- le contestó él, previendo sus negras intenciones- toda esta cena. ¿A la gente que está degustando los platillos, no le sabrán diferentes? Después de todo, ya no tienen sombra.

Yume se rió ligeramente ante esto.

-Lo dudo mucho, excelencia- le dijo- La comida no dura lo suficiente como para que las personas se den cuenta de que ya no tienen sombra- sonrió con sinceridad, quitándose un poco del velo serio que había tenido desde que la encontraron. El que ahora lucía serio era Inu Yasha.

-¿Te sucede algo?- le preguntó Kagome con suavidad.

-No… nada en particular…

-Oye- le dijo ella, inclinándose ligeramente para verle bien los ojos- ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Mmmm… depende…

Kagome sacudió su mano, como para alejar el condicional y tomarlo como un "Claro, dime"

-¿Por qué llamaste hoy a Sesshoumaru… bueno, tú sabes… "tú" hermano? Jamás lo haces… Por lo general lo tratas solo por su nombre, o- se rió un poco, algo apenada- con apelativos como "maldito", "desgraciado", etcétera…

Kagome tomó ánimos al ver que Inu Yasha sonreía, pues le había hecho gracia su comentario.

-¿Y bien?

Inu Yasha la volteó a ver, con sus bellos ojos ambarinos llenos de seriedad.

-¿En verdad quieres saber…?

.:FLASH BACK:.

El pequeño Inu corría detrás de su tan preferida pelota amarilla, arrojándola a través del puente del palacio de su padre. Su madre lo estaba supervisando tranquilamente desde la otra orilla. De repente, el pequeño vio algo que llamó su atención y lo hizo soltar su juguete:

-¡Padre…! Y…- no podía creerlo. La persona que caminaba junto a su padre… era su hermano. Casi no iba al palacio, solo por las casi obligadas visitas que le hacía a su progenitor. Su cuerpo no aparentaba más de 16 años, aunque siendo un youkai, debía de tener bastantes más. Sin embargo, la juventud retenida en su rostro mostraba que aún era joven. Y aún así, ya cargaba armadura y todo. Según lo que su padre le contaba, "patrullaba el territorio". A pesar de la admiración que sentía por él, y que notaba que entre más crecía más se le bajaba, no terminaba de agradarle. Eso le hacía sentir mal porque su madre siempre le decía que a los miembros de la familia hay que quererlos y apoyarlos mucho, y guardar respeto a su recuerdo, si se iban. Quizá lo que no le gustaba era esa mirada que sentía que lo cortaba a la mitad, a él y a su madre, aunque ella jamás daba muestras de notarlo. Sólo tenía sonrisas para el Inutaiyoukai. A pesar de sus sentimientos encontrados, corrió a recibirles.

-¡PADRE!- se abrazó con fuerza de su rodilla, la parte más accesible para él, pues aun era algo bajito comparado con su padre. La forma humana de Inutaisho era realmente imponente. No dejaba lugar a dudas, al mirar su rostro apacible y su gallarda postura, de por qué lady Izayoi se había enamorado de él. Inutaisho se inclinó ligeramente, para revolverle los cabellos con cariño al hanyou.

-Mira quien está de visita, Inu Yasha- le dijo su padre, con voz tranquila y complacida- Es tu hermano, Sesshoumaru- Éste frunció ligeramente los labios ante la visión del pequeño Inu. Éste intentó disimular los temblores que le causaban los ojos de hielo de su hermano y le sonrió.

-Que… que bueno que estés de visita, hermano Sesshoumaru… esteee… er…

-¿No había algo que querías decirme, Padre?- lo cortó secamente el youkai, como si el pequeño estuviera hecho de piedra.

-Si- afirmó Inutaisho- a los dos. Pero eso puede esperar hasta después de una buena cena- cargó a su hijo pequeño, haciéndole olvidar todo recelo hacia su hermano. Inutaisho sonrió a su esposa, la humana, para que los acompañara. Ella le sonrió de vuelta. No había más que decir, de haber tenido menos control de si mismo, Sesshoumaru habría tenido arcadas en ese momento. Pero se limitó a seguir a su parentela al interior.

Después de cenar, volvieron al jardín, a disfrutar del fresco aire del atardecer. Inutaisho tomó asiento, apoyándose en un árbol del jardín, junto al puente. Inu Yasha se sentó frente a él, con su carita infantil iluminada por la expectación. Sesshoumaru tomó asiento junto a él, como si no le quedara más remedio. Sin embargo, Inutaisho no tenía prisa por hablar. Miró el cambiante color del cielo con tranquilidad, primero llamando la atención de sus hijos hacia aquel punto, luego desesperándolos ligeramente por la falta de respuesta. El pequeño Inu estaba casi todo inclinado hacia delante, como si sus miradas sugerentes e impacientes fueran a sacar a su padre de su trance. Sesshoumaru solo lo observaba, y de cuando en cuando también observaba al hanyou, con ganas de decirle que no fuera insolente y que le diera tiempo a su honorable padre de ordenar sus ideas. Al fin, Inutaisho volteó a ver a sus hijos, a cada uno con detenimiento. Después suspiró, y comenzó a hablar.

-El mal sigue juntándose, aquí en occidente- comenzó- y ustedes saben que mi deber es combatirlo.

-¡Yo sé que tu puedes, padre!- interrumpió Inu Yasha, dando un brinco entusiasta- ¡Eres el mejor!- el pequeño Inu se sintió atraído de nuevo hacia el suelo, cayendo de sentón. El "instrumento de gravedad" había sido la mano de su hermano, que le había jalado del haori para que se callara y se sentara (tan delicado él, como siempre xD). Inu lo miró con indignación, pero su padre solo se rió.

-Tú sabes, pequeño, que hasta al mejor le pueden fallar alguna vez las fuerzas. Por eso…- su expresión se volvió seria- quiero que sepan… que si algún día me llegase a pasar algo… ustedes tendrán que defender el territorio…- Sesshoumaru solo asintió, pero Inu movió sus orejitas con incomodidad, pues no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación- Pero para eso, no estarán solos- sonrió- cada uno tendrá el poder de su estirpe, y con garras y colmillos- puso un énfasis especial en la última palabra, aunque ellos no entendieron entonces por qué- quiero que protejan lo que más quieren… ¿Me comprendieron? Nuestro clan es poderoso, y sin embargo, necesitamos aliados. Nunca olviden que el honor entre clanes es muy importante. Protejan a los que aman con su honor, en batalla y en palabra- sus dos hijos asintieron. Inutaisho puso sus manos en el hombro de sus dos hijos. Inu la tomó, Sesshoumaru solo miró a su padre con más detenimiento. Parecía que esa conexión, ese lazo que había creado Inutaisho con sus brazos hacia sus dos retoños, les transmitía una especie de energía, como electricidad. Inu Yasha miró ligeramente hacia su derecha, para ver a Sesshoumaru, y, por un momento, vio en sus ojos su misma confusión y tristeza, como si tuviera los pocos años que él tenía. Sesshoumaru sintió su mirada y lo vio con brevedad, por primera vez sin esos cuchillos fríos que parecía tener en las pupilas. En efecto, se sentía como él, al oír hablar a su querido padre de esa manera.

.:FIN DEL FLASH BACK:.

-Fue la única vez- comentó Inu Yasha en voz baja- la única vez que sentí que éramos hermanos… Pero- retomó su tono normal, agitando la mano como para restarle importancia- ¡Bah! No lo hago por ese tarado obstinado- sacudió su melena plateada, como para terminar de vaciar su cabeza de recuerdos- si no por la promesa que le hice a mi padre de honrar las promesas entre clanes.

Kagome sonrió y lo vio con ternura. Así que eso era…

-Bueno- dijo Yume, llamando su atención- el sol ya se está poniendo… tenemos que ponernos en marcha.

------------

¿Qué les pareció este pequeño Flash Back:P espero de verdad que les haya gustado! Espero sus comentarios.


End file.
